


Warning

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family, First Dates, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus has finally talked Alec into going on a date and Max has a warning for Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Just an idea that popped into my head, I'm sorry for all the errors but I was so inspired I'm posting this from my phone.  
***  
Magnus arrived at the institute at eight p.m. sharp, it had been three weeks since Camille had been freed, and Jace had left to go with Valentine.

So far the search for all three had turned up nothing, but Magnus knew from his centuries of life it was just the calm before the storm.

His lifespan was still a sore subject between him and Alec; although Magnus was sure his past with Camille had a lot to do with it as well.

Like he had told Alec after the events at Camille's apartments, even he, the high warlock of Brooklyn couldn't predict the future.

Magnus had left Alec be for the first week, and then they'd had talked by phone, and then started visiting each other.

Finally two days ago while sitting in Magnus's loft staring at the stars and the skyline, Magnus had asked Alec out.

"Don't think of the future Alexander, just go day by day, after a couple of months if you feel we aren't working out tell me and I'll back off."

"Just like that?"

Magnus nodded, "I want you to be able to trust me, let's go on a date and see how it goes."

Alec had considered it and agreed, to Magnus's shock and relief.

***  
Magnus had thought about bringing a bouquet of flowers and then thought better of it, it was more of a mundane thing, plus he was sure Alec would feel super awkward.

He had decided on a purple rose that the Seelies grew in their glade.

Isabelle had grinned and told him to wait in the study, "Alec was out following a lead on Jace that didn't work out; he's changing clothes and getting ready."

"I'm sorry you haven't found him yet, I have complete faith in all of you."

Isabelle grinned and then a little sandy haired boy walked in, he had clear blue eyes.

Magnus remembered seeing him at Alec's wedding, Maryse had grabbed his hand as she and Robert Lightwood left the room after the kiss Alec had shared with Magnus.

"Max, you remember Magnus don't you?" Izzy asked.

"You're the man Alec is going out with?"

Magnus lowered himself so he'd be eye level with Max and that way Max wouldn't have to crane his neck to look up at him.

"Yes, I'm going out with Alec and I'm very excited too."

Max glared as best as a small child could, he didn't have runes yet so Magnus knew he was under ten.

"Alec is my big brother and I love him very much."

"I bet you do." Alec was very appealing, how could anyone not?

Max crossed his arms, "If you hurt him, I'll kick you in the kneecaps, but that's because I'm small and only just learning how to be a warrior."

"Max!" Izzy looked torn between shock and pride but Magnus could see her trying not to laugh.

Max wasn't deterred, "In a few years I'll be bigger and a fully trained Shadowhunter, so remember that Warlock."

Magnus tried not to grin at the small child. "You have my word I will be good to Alec."

Max grinned and Izzy rolled her eyes.

That was the moment Alec walked in.

Magnus was stunned by his beauty.

Alec was wearing a blue shirt, with dark dress pants, and blue dress shoes, it wasn't too dressed up but not extremely casual.

"Alexander, you are a vision."

Alec blushed, "Izzy helped me with it."

Magnus looked at her, "You are amazing, if you hadn't been born a shadowhunter, you definitely would've made it big in the world of fashion designing."

Izzy grinned, "You and I will definitely continue getting along great."

Magnus handed Alec the flower, "Thank you Magnus, its lovely."

"I'm glad you like it, shall we?" 

Alec nodded and they walked to the door, Magnus turned back to Izzy and Max.

"Bye you two, it was good talking with you."

"Remember what I said." Max said sternly.

"Of course." Magnus replied. As soon as they were out of the institute, Magnus couldn't stop grinning.

"What is making you grin nonstop?" Alec asked.

"The warning your brother gave me, maybe I'll tell you sometime." 

And with that they walked toward Magnus's favorite Thai restaurant.


End file.
